Enigma
by Keivcake
Summary: Dua hati bertaut dalam semu. Diam. Namun saling merindu. —N.S. Untuk crimson-nightfall.


… Karena ekspektasi tak sejalan

Diam adalah yang menjadi pilihan

.

.

**A Naruto's Fanfiction**

Enigma

© Llewellyn del Roya

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

canon setting, 2nd POV, future-fic, almost plotless, gajeness fiction

(… Dalam lengang sunyi, kau tak berani meyakinkan diri.)

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Dalam hitam matamu tak lagi terpancar dendam dan kebencian. Kau tak lagi buta, kegelapan melepaskanmu dari jeratnya. Ada cahaya yang menarikmu keluar, menunggumu dalam langkah yang sejajar. Tangan terulur menggapaimu agar tak terjatuh, kau gapai perlahan setelah menanggalkan keyakinan yang selama ini menjadi panutan.

Bertahun-tahun kau dibutakan dendam. Obsesi akan kebencian terhadap semua yang turut serta membuat hidupmu menderita, dulu telah membuatmu lupa bahwa kau manusia biasa yang masih bisa merasa.

Saat nyx bertahta dalam mega, nyaring suaranya mengudara memenuhi angkasa. Decakan kekesalan tersuara, perdebatan kecil kembali terdengar setelah bertahun-tahun tak ada kehangatan tercipta. Segalanya telah berakhir, Madara dan segala obsesinya terkubur dalam-dalam bersama serpihan reruntuhan setelah terhempas oleh _rasen-shuriken_ dan _susanoo_.

—dan obsesimu terhadap dendam juga turut serta.

Sosok berambut emas itu menyeretmu paksa kembali ke Konoha dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, mengabaikan darah yang menetes dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan meneriakmu dengan panggilan yang biasa ia ucapkan padamu.

Kau tak percaya kau kembali ke desa yang selalu ingin kau hancurkan. Kau tak percaya kau akan luluh karena tatapan mata biru yang memandangmu dalam diam, menyampaikan pengertian dan kau dengan mudah menangkap signal yang ia berikan.

Ia memohon agar kau kembali.

Dan kau melakukannya.

.

.

Jika sudah seperti ini, siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Rasionalitasmu berkurang, ataukah itu hanya alasan di balik segala tindakan. Kau tertelan kesalahan, dengan baik kau berperan dalam skenario yang kau ciptakan. Di mana kau letakkan kejeniusanmu menghadapi situasi ini? Atau kau memang tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu.

Segalanya berjalan normal, seperti itulah seharusnya.

Dia akan diangkat menjadi Hokage dalam usianya yang muda sebagai penghargaan atas segala yang ia lakukan untuk desa. Kau orang pertama yang diberi tahu olehnya tentang kabar gembira itu. Betapa kau mati-matian menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi bahagia terpeta jelas di gurat wajahnya. Impiannya kini menjadi nyata. Kau tahu dia pasti mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Kau dibebani tugas sebagai anggota Anbu setelah menjalani hukumanmu yang diringankan karena permohonan sahabatmu—juga karena tindakan terakhir yang kau lakukan sebagai pilihan.

Ah, sahabatmu.

Ia tak berubah. Masih tetap yang dulu, jika mengabaikan fisiknya yang kini semakin sempurna, rambut pirangnya semakin panjang membingkai wajah tampannya. Melihat senyum dan tawa yang ia tujukan padamu, sering kali kau merasa sangat brengsek atas semua perbuatanmu. Tapi dia memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya. Dia tak mempermasalahkan, dia menerimamu. Seperti dulu saat kalian masih menjadi _genin_. Tim tujuh berkumpul kembali.

Afeksi yang dia berikan padamu terasa begitu nyata. Senyum yang ia tujukan padamu terasa begitu berbeda. Waktu yang menyaksikan saat kalian bercengkerama di bawah cahaya senja. Kau tak pernah keberatan mendengarkan ocehannya meski berarti kau harus menahan senyum saat melihatnya tertawa.

Sungguh kau merasa berbeda. Tidak seharusnya kau merasa sesuatu terasa menggelegak di dalam dada saat melihatnya duduk di kedai ramen bersama Sai atau berdua dengan Sakura—yang baru kau tahu bahwa gadis yang dulu tergila-gila padamu itu menjalin hubungan dengan guru kalian.

Kau berusaha mengabaikan, nyatanya tak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Ada rasa hangat setiap kali kau di dekatnya. Ada senyum tipis yang terbayang di wajahmu saat ia memanggil namamu atau menyebut namanya.

Hingga akhirnya kau menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan di benakmu. Kau—

Tidak percaya.

—mencintainya.

.

.

(… Sungguh tidak apa-apa kau jatuh cinta.

Tapi keseimbangan alam tak mengizinkanmu untuk memilihnya.)

Requested by **crimson-nightfall**

.

.

Berulang kali meyakinkan pada diri sendiri bahwa rasa ini hanya sesaat. Percuma saja mengabaikan, rasanya semakin jelas muncul ke permukaan. Kau tenggelamkan dirimu dalam misi yang selalu menghampiri, kau berusaha mengabaikan eksisistensinya yang terasa semakin jarang kau lihat. Berusaha terlihat biasa saat melihatnya begitu dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Siapa yang salah di sini?

Dia tetap menjaga ikatan kalian meski kau selalu mengatakan bahwa ikatan itu telah sirna.

Dia menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Karena baginya kau adalah saudaranya.

Kau mendesah resah. Miris pada dirimu sendiri. Kau salah mengartikan perhatian yang ia curahkan. Kau memandang dengan cara berbeda kasih sayang yang ia berikan.

'Karena kita teman.'

Lagi-lagi terngiang. Tak sekali pun dapat kau lupakan. Bukankah kata-kata itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia tak merasakan yang sama denganmu?

Sosoknya terfigur sempurna, berdiri tanpa keraguan yang mengikuti jejak langkahnya. Ia begitu pandai menempatkan diri, selalu tahu ke mana langkahnya akan tertuju. Kekuatan dan kedewasaan semakin terpancar, semangatnya tak pernah padam. Kolaborasi sempurna cahaya matahari dan langit biru cerah terlihat dalam dirinya. Kau ingin memilikinya, sayangnya dia bukan benda yang bisa dengan mudah kau dapatkan.

Kau sadar posisimu. Ia adalah pahlawan Konoha yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Hokage yang memimpin desa. Terasa seperti utopia jika realita selalu sejalan dengan yang diharapkan. Kau tak ingin menghancurkan ikatan yang selalu dijaga olehnya. Kau tak ingin ia memandangmu dengan cela karena kau sedikit berbeda. Karena kau mencintainya. Tak apa kau bersandiwara asalkan melihatnya bahagia.

Tidak apa-apa.

… Sungguh tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Kau berkutat dengan dirimu sendiri. Dedikasimu terhadap Anbu membuat teman-temanmu yang lain memaklumi saat kau tak juga memilih seseorang untuk menjadi pendampingmu, kekasihmu. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa kau tetap menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang kau tahu tak akan menjadi milikmu.

Lalu sosok lain datang.

Tak kalah sempurna dari sang pemuda pirang. Helaian cokelat gelapnya teruntai dengan indahnya. Pupil violet itu menatapmu dengan cara yang berbeda. Verbalisasi dan sikapnya padamu terasa begitu nyata. Meski kau seringkali mengabaikan sosoknya.

Dia tahu. Dia mengerti. Kau mengakui dia memang memiliki inteligensi tajam.

Kau mengabaikannya, tapi dia memperhatikanmu.

Lalu kau terhimpit di sana. Menciptakan skenario yang tersusun sempurna. Afeksinya terhadapmu bukan pura-pura, meski dia tahu kau tak pernah menatapnya sebagai dirinya. Dia tahu kau bisa pergi kapan saja.

Dia tak keberatan menemanimu dalam malam sepi walaupun kau kadang tak menyadari bahwa dia ada di sana. Dia tak keberatan memeluk dan mendekapmu dalam kehangatan meski kau tak pernah membalasnya. Dia tak keberatan meski fantasimu adalah menatap mata biru dan rambut pirang yang berada di hadapanmu setiap kali dia memagutmu.

Ironis.

Sebuah kenyataan yang membuatmu tersenyum miris.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kau menikmati sandiwara ini? Bukankah segalanya sudah tersusun dengan rapi?

Asalkan dia bahagia.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

—Sampai kau puas, mungkin. Atau sampai sosok itu menyadari segala yang tersimpan rapi di balik sikap diammu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya?"

Mengatakannya? Haruskah kau berteriak di depan gedung Hokage bahwa kau mencintainya? Maka dia akan tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintaimu. Sesaat angan itu terasa menghipnotis.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku." Kau bergumam datar, menutupi segala ekspresi yang akan timbul saat mengatakannya.

"Kau belum mencobanya, Sasuke."

Kau mendengus. Tidak semudah itu.

"Dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Aku pernah bertanya."

—Lalu apa kenyataan itu membantumu meyakini bahwa dia mencintaimu? Konyol.

"Belum tentu Naru—"

"Sejak kapan kau banyak bicara, Neji?" Kau memotong dengan tajam. Tak ingin mendengar nama itu untuk saat ini.

Sosok di depanmu tersenyum tipis. "Sejak aku mengerti bahwa diam tidak akan mengubah apa pun, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kau bangkit, menatapnya tajam sebelum memakai topengmu dan menghilang bersama kepulan asap tipis.

Di luar sana mega mendung berarak datang, suara guntur bersahutan membelah langit.

.

Sungguh pun ingin berkelit, legam dalam kebisuan telah menciptakan goresan-goresan tajam. Adalah jerat yang mengungkungmu erat, belum kau temukan celah untuk menanggalkan keegoisan di ujung jalan lengang.

Kau ciptakan opini dalam diri. Sebuah kontradiksi yang bertentang dengan nurani. Inikah obsesi? Atau kau memang tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk maju dan memberanikan diri. Tak memiliki cukup keegoisan yang akan membabat habis harga diri. Teruslah melangkah dalam kekosongan, dan akhirnya tak ada yang akan kau dapatkan selain sikapmu yang selaras dengan kepalsuan.

.

Rutinitas harian tak berubah. Kau menjalani hari-harimu dengan biasa. Menjalankan dan menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan sempurna, lalu pulang ke apartemenmu malam harinya—atau kalau kau sedang beruntung, menjelang senja kau sudah dibebaskan dari markas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu yang terasa lelah.

Kau mengakhiri apa yang kau mulai hanya dengan satu kalimat. Kau merasa akan semakin kehilangan kewarasan jika melanjutkannya. Biarkan kau tanggung sendiri rasa ini, kau tak perlu teman untuk berbagi. Karena dari awal yang kau dan orang itu lakukan hanya sebuah permainan yang dapat berakhir dan diakhiri kapan saja tanpa ada rasa yang melandasinya.

Hokage baru telah menduduki singgasana setelah peresmian yang diadakan tetua desa. Terekam dengan jelas ekspresinya dalam benakmu, saat ia tersenyum dan melambai pada warga Konoha dari atas menara. Kau mendampinginya, begitu juga Sakura, Kakashi, dan Sai. Kau bangga. Dia telah tumbuh dewasa.

Hari-hari berjalan normal, beberapa kali kau mengunjungi ruangannya dan menemukan ekspresinya yang tengah merengutkan bibirnya, menatap kesal pada tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia periksa—tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin desa.

"Kapan hari libur untuk Hokage datang? Kalau hanya berdiam diri di ruangan seperti ini bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bosan?"

Dengusan dan gumaman 'idiot' adalah jawabanmu saat ia mengeluh tentang aktivitasnya yang tak berubah setiap harinya.

"—Tapi aku senang diberikan kepercayaan untuk menduduki kursi ini. Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang belum sempat dilakukan oleh Ayah."

Kau tersenyum di balik topengmu saat menatap dirinya yang bergumam sambil tersenyum dengan tulus. Kau tidak heran saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya adalah putra Hokage Keempat; Namikaze Minato, yang namanya melegenda di Konoha. Ketulusan hati dan kekuatan mungkin adalah hal yang diturunkan dari sang Yondaime untuk putranya.

Segalanya berjalan normal, tentu saja.

Afeksimu yang tersimpan rapat untuknya tak kunjung memudar. Seringkali iramamu dikacaukan oleh sosoknya yang dengan ringan melangkahkan kaki mendekat dan duduk di sisimu sambil menggumamkan namamu dan tersenyum lebar.

Setidaknya ia tetap menganggapmu sahabatnya.

Tidak apa-apa. Itu saja sudah cukup.

.

Ke mana akan kau bawa langkahmu ini berlabuh?

Saat kau tak dapat memiliki apa yang kau inginkan, bukankah ini bentuk dari keegoisan yang tertanam?

Kau tak berusaha menggapainya. Kau merasa kau bukan kepingan yang tepat untuk melengkapinya. Atau itu hanya bentuk pengingkaran dari ketakutanmu yang tak beralasan?

.

Sebesar apa pun keinginanmu untuk melebarkan mata, hal itu tak terjadi. Kau bersyukur memiliki pengendalian diri yang bagus saat menghadapi situasi tak terduga.

Dia mendatangi apartemenmu di tengah malam saat turun hujan. Rambut emasnya jatuh lemas tertimpa air, pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, tetesan-tetesan air terdengar bersahutan di lantai kayu tempatmu berpijak. Ia menatapmu begitu dalam—tak dapat kau artikan—saat cahaya kilat mengenai sosok kalian yang berdiri dalam gelap.

Dua keping bertumbukan. Berbicara dan saling mengerti dalam kebisuan. Tak ada suara selain derai hujan yang menimpa bumi dan guntur yang berkilat bersahutan di langit kelam.

Kau lupa apa yang terjadi sebelum merasakan tubuhmu berada dalam dekapan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Dingin… tapi hangat. Kau lupakan fakta bahwa pakaian dan tubuhmu akan ikut basah karenanya. Kau abaikan kenyataan bahwa tak satu pun lampu di apartemenmu yang kau hidupkan. Setiap detik terasa mimpi, kau tak ingin terbangun dan selamanya ingin tetap di sini.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi, Sasuke," bisikannya terasa merdu di telingamu, membuat sekujur tubuhmu terasa kaku.

"Hanya sampai di sini aku bisa menahan diri."

Tak ada reaksi penolakan, juga tak ada kata jawaban dan tindakan balasan. Kau hanya diam, bergeming, memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan menghajarku setelah aku melepaskan ini. Aku tidak peduli kau akan menghinaku semaumu—"

Suaranya yang serak terasa menghipnotismu. Kalimat yang kau dengar darinya membuat denyut sarafmu serasa membeku. Deru napasnya bersatu dengan detakmu yang kian berpacu. Melodi di tengah hujan mendendangkan nyanyian malam yang disaksikan oleh waktu. Gema kebisuan runtuh oleh bisikannya yang bergetar mengudara terasa semu.

Beberapa saat hening mendominasi, tak ada bisikan dan gerakan berarti. Hingga kau rasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat kedua tanganmu membalas dekapannya. "Katakan sekali lagi—" Kau rasakan dekapannya padamu mengerat, "—Naruto."

Bukan mimpi karena ini realita. Bukan mimpi karena sentuhannya terasa nyata. Saat hujan perlahan-lahan berhenti, cahaya bulan keperakan mengintip di balik celah jendela. Biar angin yang menari membelai tirai kelabu dan sang dewi malam yang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan gelap detik selanjutnya.

.

Inilah romansamu. Enigma terpecahkan bersama nada kromatis yang mengangkasa bersama komposisi ritmis penghias malam.

Kau mencintainya. Dan dia—

Menantimu.

—juga mencintaimu.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Asdfghjkl! Apa ini, orz

Esumpah gaje banget. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran saya bisa menghasilkan fic abal begini. OTL

Yosh! Ini spesial untuk Kak Sou tersayang. Meski nista begini, saya membuatnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan dengan sepenuh hati. Sepertinya efek galau karena tinggal di lingkungan baru yang terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. LOL. *ngeles*

Komentar dan sejenisnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan—meski masih dua hari lagi. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Sekian.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.


End file.
